Pieck, Anton
Anton Franciscus Pieck (Den Helder, 19 april 1895 – Overveen, 24 november 1987) was een Nederlands kunstschilder, tekenaar en graficus. Leven en werk Van 1920 tot 1960 was Pieck tekenleraar in Bloemendaal. De tekeningen die hij maakte hadden een geheel eigen stijl, vaak sprookjesachtig en nostalgisch van karakter, en gaven blijk van een grote fantasie en oog voor detail. Zijn illustraties werden buitengewoon populair. De sfeervolle tekeningen zijn nog regelmatig te zien op geboortekaartjes, ex libris en kalenders. Als boekbandontwerper heeft hij talloze boeken van een band voorzien. Ook heeft Pieck veel geëtst. Pieck signeerde in zijn beginjaren met A.F. Pieck maar is daar van afgestapt omdat zijn oom Antonie Franciscus Pieck uit Hollandse Rading voor zijn schilderwerk dezelfe ondertekening hanteerde. Anton gebruikte vervolgens A. Pieck of voluit Anton Pieck. Tweede Wereldoorlog Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog was Pieck actief in het verzet. Hij gebruikte zijn talent als graficus om documenten en stempels te vervalsen. Ook verzorgde hij begrafenissen voor overleden onderduikers. Efteling Pieck is ook de ontwerper van het in 1952 geopende sprookjespark De Efteling in Kaatsheuvel, dat is uitgegroeid tot een van de belangrijkste attractieparken in Nederland, dat ook buiten Nederland grote faam geniet. Zo kreeg Anton Pieck destijds een uitnodiging om voor de Poolse plaats Katowice een soortgelijk park te ontwerpen. Deze plannen werden echter nooit gerealiseerd. Autotron en De Voorste Venne In 1968 werd Anton Pieck benaderd om een gebouw te ontwerpen voor de verzameling old-timers van de scheepsschroevenfabrikant Max Lips. Dit gebouw werd in 1972 in Drunen geopend. Het werd een indrukwekkend gebouw met kantoren, een restaurant[ en expositieruimtes. Toen het Autotron wilde uitbreiden met een attractiepark, maar daar geen toestemming voor kreeg, werd het Autotron verplaatst naar Rosmalen. Het gebouw in Drunen bleef bewaard en heeft nu diverse andere bestemmingen. De naam is veranderd in De Voorste Venne. Anton Pieck Museum Sinds 1984 is in het Gelderse Hattem het Anton Pieck Museum gevestigd, Huis voor Anton Pieck geheten. Trivia Pieck had een tweelingbroer, de schilder, tekenaar, illustrator en geheim agent Henri Pieck (1895-1972). In de reeks Suske en Wiske bezoeken de personages tot viermaal toe De Efteling, in De Efteling-elfjes, Fata Morgana, De vliegende klomp en De belhamel-bende. In dit laatste album heeft Pieck zelfs een cameo wanneer Lambik wordt opgebeld door iemand die weet waar Tante Sidonia verblijft. Drs. P schreef ooit een lied als hommage aan zijn gezellige tekenstijl: Winterdorp. Anton Pieck eindigde op de 81e plaats tijdens de verkiezing voor De grootste Nederlander in 2004. In Kaatsheuvel is een school voor speciaal onderwijs naar Anton Pieck vernoemd. De beeldhouwer Kees Verkade heeft een bronzen kop van hem vervaardigd, die te vinden is in Overveen. In 1987 werd een draaiorgel vervaardigd dat de naam "Anton Pieck" draagt. Op het orgel is werk van Pieck met zijn toestemming gekopieerd. Hij maakte er ook een nieuwe schildering voor, een zelfportret in zijn atelier. Biografie Ben van Eysselsteijn en Hans Vogelesang, Anton Pieck: zijn leven, zijn werk. Amsterdam/Brussel: Zuid-Hollandse Uitgeversmaatschappij, 1978. Externe links Uitzending KRO profiel over Anton Pieck: http://profiel.kro.nl/uitzendingen/2008/1022-anton-pieck/intro.aspx Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Architect